


A much needed vacation

by 5eul_9i



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Daisy is here but only in a few chapters, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Green has a hard time understanding his feelings, Green swears a bit, Kinda, M/M, Namelesshipping, Namelessshipping, Pining, Red is kind of oblivious, Romance, Selectively Mute Red, Thanks to Luna_deafenhine for being my beta reader!, more tags may be added later, this is my first fic lord help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5eul_9i/pseuds/5eul_9i
Summary: Red and Green are invited to the Battle Tree in Alola, and as they spend a week vacationing before the event, the feelings that have been developing since Green found Red in Mt. Silver begin to become very blatant.





	1. The invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic I've ever written son I'm very nervous. Any critiques(as long as they are constructive obviously) are accepted. Hope you enjoy this mess!

“Green, you’ve got something in the mail!” I can hear Daisy yelling from the first floor. She’s always like this, despite me telling her multiple times to stop screaming whenever she wants to tell me something but I’m not in the room.  
“Damn, she’s so loud,” I mutter to myself, as I stand from my desk and head to the door. “What’s so important that you’re yelling about it anyway?”  
I said this as I walked downstairs, thinking about all the work that it takes to manage the Viridian city gym. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve been in charge of said gym, and the routine of small kids and the occasional teenager coming to challenge me without succeeding has been slowly draining me. It’s not fun when you win without breaking a sweat! And I haven’t gone on a vacation trip since forever, and I feel like now is when I really need one.  
“Ok, so, you know Alola right?” Daisy’s grin is so big it may break her face.  
“Yes, I know the region, and honestly who doesn’t,” I respond.  
Sis has been babbling about Alola for over a year now, saying how much she wants to go there and all the things that she’ll do and all that crap. It’s been a little annoying honestly, but since she’s been living with me because of her work, I just kinda have to deal with it.  
“So, I saw this in the mailbox, it’s a letter addressed to you from the Alolan Battle Tree Committee, and it has two tickets for a flight to the region! Do you know what this means?!”  
“Wait, what? Lemme read that.” I snatch the letter from her hand, open it and begin to read it.

Dear Gym Leader and former Kanto Champion Oak Green,

It is a pleasure to write to you.

To not waste time on filler, we’d like to get to the topic at hand.

We’d like to invite both you and Champion Red to come be a part of the battle tree here in Alola.

We plan on having you greet the trainers that make it there, since it’s been brought to us that you both are amazing and strong trainers, and be their first challenge in order to compete in the Battle Tree.

You’ll be staying in Alola for two weeks, first you’ll have a free week for vacation, and in the second week you’ll be doing what we described earlier.

Now, we know that Red spent a very long time in Mt. Silver, and has only recently returned to the public eye, so in case he doesn’t feel ready for this kind of offering, you can use the second ticket to bring with you a close friend or a family member.

Please send your answer via the email alolabattle3invite@pmail.com, you’ll have until Friday by midnight.

Sincerely, the Alola Battle Tree Committee

“Oh my god, OH MY GOD. This is awesome!” Spending two weeks in Alola? Fuck yeah! The excitement is building up in my body, as I can only think about finally taking a break from the gym and relax in Alola, and also getting to battle actually strong opponents.  
“So are we going or not?! It's Sunday so there's plenty of time to answer!” Daisy is bouncing around me, trying to read what’s in the letter.  
“Of course I’m go- wait, did you say we?” Uh-oh, she stopped bouncing.  
“Huh? What do you mean?” her grin begins to fade a bit. Did she think the tickets were for me and her?  
“Actually, the letter says the tickets are for me and Red, cause’ it’s mainly to be part of the Battle Tree thing,” I explain this to Daisy.  
“Oh, uhm, ok then, damn, I really want to go to Alola, but I guess this isn’t the time for me.” Daisy now has a sad smile on her face. Fuck.  
“But it says that if he doesn’t want to go, I can bring a friend or family member, so...” I nudge her shoulder and smile at her. She may be annoying and loud at times, but she’s my sister and I like seeing her happy, even though it may be hard to admit at times.  
“Really?” Her eyes widen in surprise, but it flickers away just as fast as it came. “But… I’m sure Red would love to see all the pokemon in Alola, so I’m sure he’ll say yes. And it’s okay! I’ve been saving up money for a vacation anyway.” She still looks a bit disappointed, but she smiles at me nonetheless.  
“ Well, I’m sure Red must be up and training, so I’ll fly to him on Pidgeot.” I pat Daisy on the head and head to the backyard. Since it’s decently big, we keep the pokemon out here so they can get some fresh air, rest and play.  
I spot Pidgeot and go over to him, ruffling his feathers. “Hey there buddy, I know you’re resting, but I need you to take me to Red for a bit, alright, we’ll come back home in a bit.” Pidgeot responds by flapping his wings and letting me sit on his back. We take off and I get the strange feeling that I really want Red to say yes to the invitation.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Luna_deafenhine for beta reading this for me! Also I read the comments on the first chapter and got very emotional ahhhh, thanks for your kindness! Hope you continue to enjoy this thing!

I've known Red since we were kids, although, at that time, I wasn't his friend. For some reason, Red just didn't talk, and not because he was deaf or something, he just, didn't, and oh boy did seven year old me think that was weird and freaky. The first time Red appears in my memories is when we were both seven, and Red's mom had moved into Pallet town along with the boy I was about to be obsessed with, but not in a good way. Since my family lives just beside them, my father decided we all should get to know them and help with moving their furniture or whatever they needed help with in general. That is when I met him, scrawny, hair dark brown, bright red eyes and hiding behind his mom's skirt.  
"So, Miss...?" Dad asks.  
"Cherry"  
"Miss Cherry, very nice to meet you! This is my family-" he extends his arms wide, like he's showing off all of us-"and we'd like to help you with whatever you need!" He gives her a wide smile.  
"I hope we can all become friends!" Mom adds, shaking Miss Cherry's hand.  
"Well, with such caring neighbors it will be easy," she giggles for a second, and then signals to us to come inside the house. "I do actually need a bit of help around here, the company I had moving our stuff had some Machoke help me with setting the furniture, but it's still a bit messy."  
We entered the house and immediately noticed what she was talking about. Working with Pokémon is really not the same as working with humans, the Machoke are good with moving because they're strong and can easily carry around couches, cabinets, boxes full of clothes, etc., but as strong as they are, they can be a bit clumsy considering their size, so the inside of the house can look messy and furniture can be slightly misplaced.  
Dad and mom helped Miss Cherry move the table, chairs and couches, and all the time while they are doing this, Red follows his mom closely. Me and Daisy sit at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor, Daisy chews her nails while I follow mom and dad with my eyes in case they call for me.  
"So, what brings you to move here?" Mom asks with a curious smile.  
"Oh, uhm, you know, situations," Miss Cherry answers with a sad smile.  
"Oh... And, how old is your son?" Mom is quick to change the topic to something that won't make our neighbor look uncomfortable.  
"Red just turned seven a week ago."  
"Oh really? Our son is seven too, if you have Red... That's what you said is his name right?" Miss Cherry nods at mom. "Okay, so, if you have Red enroll in Pallet Elementary, he'll be in the same class as my son Green, and he's very friendly and could make friends with Red easily!" Mom beams at Miss Cherry, and they continue talking, about life and Miss Cherry's plans on living here and Red going to school and whatnot, but my attention has drifted from their chitchat to Red himself.  
He seemed very shy but I approach him nonetheless, since mom already wants me to be friends with him anyways.  
"Hey! I'm Green! You have any games you like?" Simple and clean, like all greetings should be like. I do my best to be friendly, but Red just looks at me for a second then instantly looks away, not saying anything.  
"Red sweetie, please answer the question Green asked," Miss Cherry says, bowing down to look at Red in the eye.  
Red does some weird hand gestures to his mom and goes upstairs. Miss Cherry looks like a mix between upset and sad.  
"He's... A bit shy actually, and doesn't like talking very much," Miss Cherry sighs.  
Huh, how weird, and kinda rude. But oh well, who cares anyway. I shrug it off and go back to sitting on the stairs with Daisy. Mom and Dad finish helping out Miss Cherry and we go back home.

Red moved during March, and when April rolled around he entered the second grade of Pallet Elementary along with me, and even in school, he didn't talk. He didn't raise his hand in class to answer questions about simple math or what Pokémon are which type, he didn't trade candy with the other kids during recess, he didn't play tag when other kids invited him, and when the teachers would ask him a question directly, he would write it down in his notebook and show it to them. He didn't talk, period.  
Some of the kids in class became annoyed at Red because whenever they invited him to play or tried to talk to him, he'd glance at them, look away and continue with whatever he was doing, not saying anything, and if they insisted, he'd just write "sorry, but not now" on his notebook, or something along those lines, show it to whoever talked to him and then go back to his own thing. The kids that became annoyed at him would stop reaching out to him and badmouth him during class breaks. And since he got very good grades, people started thinking he just felt superior to everyone. I too thought he was annoying, and joined in the badmouthing.  
I was one of the more popular kids because of my grandpa's status as a Pokémon professor, and that gave me quite a bit of pride, but it was about to be shattered.  
One time, for one of our Pokémon classes, the school called grandpa Oak to bring an eevee for the kids to see it. The objective of the class was to see how much we had learned about how we should approach Pokémon if we want to befriend them, and that sounds easy enough right? That's what I thought at the time, but the darn eevee had the most coward and afraid personality ever, and each kid that individually tried to get close to it ended up scaring it away for eternity, and it got a bit frustrating, even I couldn't approach the small thing.  
"Who needs such a weak Pokémon anyway? Tch," I muttered, sitting back on the floor with my group of friends. They all responded with similar comments about how it was impossible to try and pet the thing.  
The teacher called for the next student to get to the eevee, and it was Red. What's a guy like him do anyway? He can't talk.  
"Hey guys, look, deaf weirdo 's gonna try it now, maybe he'll be so silent that the eevee will fall asleep and this'll finally be over," I joked with them.  
"I dunno, not like eevee can read his notebook telling him what to do."  
But as we joked around, we see that Red very slowly sits down away from the eevee and quietly puts out his hand. The eevee looks at him shyly and Red whistles a small tune, making the eevee stand up taller and move closer to Red. Red extended his hand while continuing to whistle, the eevee moved even closer, close enough to smell Red's hand. The eevee sniffed Red's hand and licked it, Red moved closer, and slowly raised his hand to pet the eevee on its head. We all watched in awe as the eevee that was scared away by everyone else sat down on Red's lap as he continued to pet it.  
"Great job Red! Now sit back and let the remaining kids try," the teacher smiled at him while writing down something in her notebook.  
"Hey boy, what's your name?" Grandpa asks Red, sitting on his knees next to him.  
"Oh professor, you wouldn't know, but he's kinda-" the teacher begins, but another voice immediately cuts her off. A voice I've never heard before.  
"Red." And it's Red talking, for the first time.  
Everyone is shocked that Red finally said something, and it's to Professor Oak of all people.  
"So Red, even I had trouble reaching out to this eevee, and you two became friends in an instant! Would you like to visit my pokemon laboratory? I think you may have a talent for this," grandpa says.  
Red looks like he's about to explode, his face remains expressionless, but his red eyes are shining like I've never seen before. Immediately, he frantically nods and goes to sit like the teacher said, and grandpa whispers something to the teacher as she writes down more notes. The class continues with the last few kids failing to befriend the eevee, and they tried to replicate what Red did, but failed miserably.  
That's when I began noticing how easily Red got along with Pokémon. The rattata that lurked around in the yard, the principal's growlithe, the pidgey that landed in the yard when he threw bread crumbs in front of him, the small caterpies that hid in the bushes, he could get along with any of them. It's like he had a natural talent for it, and it made me jealous, especially after he began visiting grandpa's lab every other day.  
The thing is, mom and dad only really stayed at home during vacations and holidays, but the rest of the year, they spent most of their time at work, waking up earlier than me or Daisy and getting home late in the night, sometimes not even getting home. Grandpa stayed with us at home, taking care of pretty much everything alongside with his work at the lab, it's amazing how he managed to do all of this alone. He gave me and Daisy all the attention we were lacking from our parents, and sometimes he went overboard with it, but we loved him anyways. And I was closer to him than Daisy, because I was more interested in his work than her. So when Red began taking all of his attention, I just couldn't stand it.  
The weekend after the class with the eevee, grandpa visited Red's house to talk with his mom. From what he told me, and what I learned from Red much later on, he went to suggest that Red went to the lab whenever he liked to learn about the work there, and maybe become an apprentice in the future. I also visited grandpa's lab from time to time, but now, seeing Red get all of my grandpa's attention really pissed me off. The boy from class who talked to no one, and probably thought he was better than everyone else, now was taking my place as grandpa's favorite.  
I started to hate him when grandpa began talking to me and Daisy about what a prodigy Red was with Pokémon, and how he thought he could make a great trainer. I remember asking grandpa if he thought I could also make a great trainer, and he said I could with some more work and left it at that. I made up my mind and decided that beating Red at everything I could would make me better than him, and would grant me back grandpa's attention, but oh boy did that fail.  
I teased him during classes, whenever he hung around Pokémon I would scare them away, I made fun of him with my friends, and I'd work very hard to try to be better than him during Pokémon classes, failing, but still trying. Or to summarize it, I was very annoying. But since I was a popular kid, it was worse for him, because a lot of our classmates joined in the bullying. And it seems that he never told his mom, because we got away with it for a long time.  
When we turned ten, grandpa gave us the opportunity to become trainers, and I saw that as the time when I would finally beat Red at something he was good at, therefore making it better for me and worse for him, so I obviously chose a starter that had a type advantage against him, and I immediately challenged him to a battle, but I lost. Throughout all of our journey as trainers, I never managed to beat him even once, and with each loss, the hatred I had for him got worse. Even when I beat the region champion and Red came in a couple minutes later to challenge the new champion, a.k.a me, I still lost. I swore that I wouldn't feel sad if he disappeared or even died, but I didn't imagine the first was about to happen.

 

With all of this circling around in my head, the flight to Pallet town ends when Pidgeot lands softly in Red's backyard. I pat Pidgeot and leave him to rest for a bit as I walk towards Red, who is training with his Pokémon, a habit he has kept since his time on Mt. Silver.  
"Hey Red! Spare me some time? I've got some interesting news!" I shout at him. It seems Daisy's excitement has infected me as well.  
Red looks up from doing push-ups, because when I say that he trains with his Pokémon I really mean it, and nods before standing up. I point towards a bench his mom keeps in the backyard and we sit, mainly because I'm waiting for him to cool down and catch his breath.  
"So I got this letter today, I told you about Alola right?" He nods and I continue, "so they have this sort of championship called the Battle Tree, only the trainers who beat the Island challenge can enter, so it's only for the strongest trainers, and basically, they want us to be the first challenge for the trainers who want to enter, look-" I hand him the letter- "it's all explained here."  
Red opens the letter and begins to read it, taking his time with it. Spending 10 years on Mt. Silver meant some unfortunate things for Red, like having a slower reading ability than most adults, or having some problems with social awareness and such, but ever since I found him on Mt. Silver, I've done my best to help him, and pay back for all the pain I caused him as kids.  
I've matured enough to understand how badly I treated Red in the past, and now we're close friends.  
And we've grown a lot since then, especially Red, who's no longer small and scrawny, now he's a bit taller than me, and because of all his training, he's got a rather muscular body, not Brock levels of rock hard muscles, but still. Everything else about him is the same though, his dark hair, his stern face, and poor dude has a resting-bitch face(god help him), and his bright red eyes. Staring at those eyes strangely puts me at ease, the rare times when he gets excited at something, they shine like burning fire, and it sort of gives me a strange, calm feeling, like everything will be okay, I've never seen eyes like those before, sometimes I feel like I want to stare at them all the time-  
"Green, is everything okay?" Red taps my shoulder and signs at me.  
That's when I realize that I've been staring at him for awhile now. God, I can feel my cheeks burning, this is so embarrassing.  
"Sorry, it's nothing! I was just thinking about something," and got lost in your eyes for god knows how long, but I'm not saying that. "So, you wanna go?" His face stays the same, so I assume he doesn't notice my blush.  
"You told me in Alola there are Pokémon with different forms?" He asks, and there it is, the spark in his eyes.  
"Yeah! And lots of regional pokemon I'm sure you'd love to see!"  
"I'll come then, just let me tell mom," he signs before taking the letter with him to his mom, who's probably inside the house. From his hand gestures and the way his eyes are shining, I can sense the trip will be great from start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and be sure to tune in next time for the new episode!

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so if you see spelling mistakes or sentences you think could be better structured please do tell me! :)


End file.
